I Can't Believe You're Jealous
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: A new family of vampires move to Forks and one of them takes a liking to Bella. Can Edward keep his jealousy under control as they become good friends? BxE, BxOC friendship.
1. Prologue: Torn

**I Can't Believe You're Jealous**

**None of the characters you've heard of are mine. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, the genius writer of Twilight. The ones you've never heard of belong to ME! Mwhahaaha.**

**Ahem. Now that i've written the disclaimer you can read on.**

Prologue: Torn

**Bella POV**

As I watched them fight I knew that it was wrong.

They shouldn't be fighting over me, and I couldn't even intervene because I was a human, a stupid, weak, pathetic human.

If Edward's jealousy hadn't got in the way then none of this would've happened. Fin wouldn't be fighting him to save his own life and I wouldn't be torn between the two most important people in my life.

My boyfriend and my best friend.

"Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the rain lashed down and lightning threatened to strike the skies. My command didn't work; my voice was drowned out by the rolling thunder, so they just continued to fight each other as if I hadn't said a word.

The tears leaked from my eyes and merged with the raindrops as I stood there helpless, agonising over who was getting hurt the most. It was tearing me apart to see them at war with each other.

In the beginning I'd teased Edward telling him that he was overacting to my friendship with Fin, but I looked now horrified at what this his jealously had turned into.

It had become a fight for my ownership.

I hoped Alice had seen something in a premonition and was racing with the others to my aid, but after a minute still no one came to stop this brawl.

That's when I decided to intervene; I had to do something stupid to get their attention.

I closed my eyes, ran towards them and hoped that I wouldn't be too badly hurt.

Maybe my endangerment would stop them...I hoped. If they loved me as much as I thought they did then they'd stop fighting to save me.

As I braced myself for collision I looked ahead of me and thought.

_Please don't let Edward kill Fin. Or vice-versa._

**I have the next chapter ready so there will definitely be an update tomorrow. Well, that's if you want one.**

**Review? Please?**


	2. First Impressions

First Impressions

**Bella POV**

I never thought I'd say it, but I loved rainy days. I loved the sound of the raindrops as they would splatter against the window panes; it sent waves of ease throughout my body. I could tell that Edward enjoyed this sound as well; I could hear him humming a tune that reminded me of the raindrops as it escalated our sense of calm. We were both at lying in complete contentment in his room as we watched the rain fall onto the window panes, nothing was better than this moment. Just like all the moments I spent uninterrupted with Edward. We hardly ever had days like these, it was nice to lay back and let the world pass by for once.

I gave out a sigh and he looked lovingly into my eyes, trying to comprehend what I was thinking at that moment.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he gave up trying to guess what I was thinking. He then kissed my forehead and I tried to concentrate on my breathing. Every kiss he left on my body left my skin feeling like it was on fire and it caused my heart and lungs to go out of sync.

"Just about how perfect everything is." I replied kissing his cheek tenderly once I had a hold of myself again.

He smiled his wonderful crooked smile and my heart melted there and then, I felt a violent blush crawl up my cheeks and I had stopped breathing, no wonder my head started to feel a little dizzy. I reminded myself to breathe again and I was back to normal...until the next smile or kiss...

"You're so cute when you do that." He told me as he pulled me to his chest.

"I can't help it. You have an overwhelming effect on me, more so then any other girl in the world." I blushed even more knowing that he was enjoying watching me get embarrassed over my human tendencies.

"I love it when you blush, it makes you look more beautiful then you already are. So never be ashamed to blush. It's one of your best features." He told me in a serious tone.

"Really? I would've thought you'd say my eyes were my best feature." I answered as I looked at his perfect face feeling ashamed at my own. I could never be as beautiful as him...well, there was a way but he refused to even think of the notion.

"Every feature of you is perfect. But, your blushes are especially perfect."

I looked away and buried my head deeper into his chest than I had before, I was afraid that my cheeks were going to explode from all the blood that was rushing to them.

Edward seemed to have an uncanny ability to charm his way around any woman, it didn't bother me so much as it had done when we'd first started seeing each other. He only had eyes for me, well at least that's what he told me when he dismissed every woman that glanced in his direction.

"That warmth is wonderful." Edward teased, "It isn't from your cheeks is it? I may break out in a sweat if they get even hotter."

I looked up at his face and stuck my tongue out like a five year old; I felt the rumble of laughter within his chest as he laughed at me and I started to smile again. I couldn't stay mad at him, even if he had been teasing me, that speciality was usually left to Emmett.

We heard a knock at the door downstairs and Edward sat upright with an intrigued look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders wishing that I could hear his thoughts as well as everyone else's.

"New vampires." He told me urgently. "Stay here."

He rushed out of the room and left me sitting on the bed unable to breathe properly. Edward had told me these were new vampires so I was sure that it wasn't Victoria or the Volturi, but what if these newcomers weren't vegetarians?

What if Forks was in danger from ravenous vampires? I didn't know what to do, the Cullen's would be involved in a war and I didn't want that, I didn't want to see anyone hurt, especially Edward.

I started wringing my hands from how nervous I was, it seemed like forever until Edward came back up and told me everything was safe. They were vegetarians, the people of Forks had nothing to worry about.

He took my hand and led me downstairs to meet the newcomers, I wasn't used to feeling so a part of the Cullen family, even though I desperately wanted to join them in more ways than one.

As we walked down the stairs I could see that there was a man about Carlisle's age, maybe a little older with short light brown hair and a long thin nose, he standing at the fireplace talking animatedly with someone who I could only assume would be Carlisle. Standing next to him with her hand interlocked with his was his wife who looked roughly the same age as he did. She had long curly platinum blonde hair which came to the middle of her back and bright ochre coloured eyes; she was nearly as pretty as Rosalie, but as I looked at her again I could see there was really no contest between them.

Standing a little away from them was who I presumed to be their son. He stood idly next to a chair looking uncomfortable, unable to do anything with himself. He looked about nineteen, although I suspected that he may have been younger than what his body portrayed, maybe seventeen at a second glance. He had jet black hair which fell into his eyes and underneath it all were a set of buttercup coloured eyes, they were more yellow than golden compared to his parents and the Cullen's, but it was different, I was entranced by the colour of them, it reminded me of the sand on the beach.

As I entered the lounge with Edward at my side, the boy's lips turned up slightly as if I'd said something mildly funny and I started to feel nervous again. What if they'd been lying and this boy was actually thinking about making me his dinner. I looked over at Edward for some sort of sign that this boy wanted to drink my blood, but his face remained blank.

"Mary, George. I'd like you to meet Bella, she's Edward's girlfriend. She knows what we are, and poses no threat to us or your family." Carlisle informed them as introduced me politely, he had outlined to them how clued in I was about the existence of vampires. I looked at the two adults standing by the fire and they just smiled back, still slightly weary of me. It was funny to think that I'd been the one who was afraid of them only moments ago and in fact they were the ones slightly afraid of me.

I also noticed that Carlisle must've introduced them to the rest of the Cullen's whilst I was hiding in Edward's room. They'd all left the room after they'd been introduced; it seemed that they weren't as overwhelmed by the prospect of a new family of their kind as I was.

But I was a human so it was different for me; I had my own kind to think about whilst we had new vampires in town.

I nodded in welcome and they nodded back as they got over the initial shock of seeing a human amongst vampires, they didn't seem to take anymore notice of me after the introductions had been made.

"This is our son, Finley." Mary said as she looked in the boy's direction. She tutted quietly as not to draw any attention to her disappointment in her son, and I imagined like any mother, she wished that Finley had a made the effort to have a tidier appearance.

He gave a small wave to show who he was but still looked at me with that small smile on his face, his eyes were now looking into mine, it made me feel uncomfortable. When I looked at Edward again his face had turned into a scowl.

"We just thought we'd introduce ourselves, and check out the neighbours. We have another who is part of our family, her name is Gwen. She's Finley's twin sister. She's visiting another coven at the moment, but she'll introduce herself to you when she's back." George said as he spoke more to Carlisle than anyone else in the room.

"We'll look forward to meeting her." Carlisle smiled looking genuinely pleased at the prospect of meeting another vegetarian vampire. "It was nice meeting you." he continued as he shook the vampire's hand. "Feel free to visit anytime you want. Maybe we could all go on a hunt sometime, get to know each other a little better."

"It would be a pleasure." George said as he turned his back and accompanied by his wife they made their way toward the door.

Finley just stood there watching me and Edward, he seemed to be ignoring the exit of his parents, his buttercup eyes flickered to Edward's topaz and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. He shrugged and gave up looking in our direction; he hurried towards the door so he wasn't left behind and walked away in toe with his parents.

Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulder in passing and walked in the direction of the kitchen to find Esme, she was probably preparing me something to eat seeing as I was the only person who ate there.

After Carlisle's exit Edward and I were alone again. I stood motionless as I tried to figure out what had just gone on, Edward was still scowling as he looked intently over at the spot where Finley had been standing.

"That boy...Finley. He's rather strange." I said as I still tried to make sense of what I'd just seen. I had no epiphanies so far and I doubted I ever would. Edward would have to enlighten me.

"He's rather annoying." he replied in an angry tone.

"Why's that?" I asked knowing that his anger had something to do with Finley's thoughts.

"The way he looked at you. And the way he smiled at you...urgh. It made me want to tear his head off."

"What's so wrong with that? Although I found it rather odd, the way he kept staring, it made me feel exposed or something."

"You don't see what's wrong with it because you didn't realise what was behind that smile. He likes you Bella, he thinks you're attractive."

"Are you jealous Edward?" I giggled as I remembered the way he had gotten all defensive about Jacob when he'd called me 'pretty'.

"No." He replied stoically.

"Come on Edward." I said as I tried to shake his shoulders. "What are you worried about? You're the love of my life; I didn't even take a second glance at him."

"He took a second glance at you;" He told me with a slightly worried look on his face, "he thinks he has a chance with you."

"Well he doesn't." I reassured him with a smile, "You've got nothing to worry about; you're the one for me. I bet we don't even see him that much whilst he lives here."

"I doubt that very much Bella. He likes you a lot. I won't be surprised if he shows up at school tomorrow, that's what he was planning when they had to leave."

I hugged him round the waist as I tried to comfort him, and he wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. He leant his head into my hair as he tried to put himself back into the mood of calmness. I thought it was working until Jasper came in...

He walked into the room and honed in on something he'd forgotten to take when the visitors came in. I looked to were his gaze was headed and I saw a book lying on the table, it must've been what he was looking for.

As he passed us he stopped where he was and took a step back as if he'd walked into something very solid.

"Wow! I never knew such a jealousy could be so strong! I think you could rival Othello." he exclaimed as he looked over in Edward's direction.

"Just leave it Jasper." Edward growled as he stalked back to his room.

"Sorry." I apologised for him as I looked worriedly at my boyfriend. Obviously this Finley was bothering him and he was feeling a little threatened.

"No problem Bella, he'll get over it soon." Jasper replied as he made sure there was a little more distance between us. Since the Cullen's return he was still a little bit weary when we were in a room alone together. He didn't want a repeat of my birthday last year and frankly, neither did I.

"I hope so." I smiled as I left Jasper in the lounge and followed Edward up the stairs.

He could be so overprotective sometimes. And I thought it was just stupid.

**Want more? Review, and I will make it so :P**


	3. Finley's First Day

Finley's First Day (Part I)

**I'm glad everyone's liking the story so far! I've decided to split Finley's First Day into two parts. I won't be posting the second part until tomorrow. But it will feature more Bella/Fin interaction :)**

**I'm giving a little too much away so just read on...**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning lying next to Edward as always. He whispered my name in my ear and I knew that it must be a Monday; he never woke me at the weekend.

"Bella, love. It's time to get up." He whispered as pressed a soft kiss against my neck; my skin covered itself in goosebumps and I knew I'd have to wake up properly so I could kiss him back.

I tried to stretch my arms out to put them around his neck but he'd already left my side.

"When you get up you can kiss me." He said as I still had my eyes closed, however I could hear the smile in his voice as he used dirty tactics to get me out of bed. He knew the only reason I would voluntarily get out of bed would be to wrap myself around him and kiss him back.

"You're evil, you know that?" I sighed as I sleepily opened my eyelids to look for where he was standing.

"Alice taught me a few things over the years." He replied to the right of me.

With hazy vision I turned to the right to look for his blob but he wasn't there.

"Come on, up you get, otherwise we're going to be late." He said, his voice now coming from the left side of my bed.

"If you'd stop playing mind games with me then I'd get up." I complained as I threw the duvet away from me.

I rubbed my eyes and as I got out of bed I found myself standing right in front of him.

"Good morning." I smiled as I placed a light kiss to his lips.

I'd completely forgotten about the state I usually looked in the morning, I was just assuming I looked pristine until I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

"Urgh! Have you seen what I look like this morning?" I screeched as my hands stretched up automatically to tame what looked like a bird's nest on my head.

"You look beautiful as always." Edward told me as he hugged me closer to his chest.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked." I replied as I tried to push myself away from him. I wanted desperately at this point to run into the bathroom to make myself "human".

"Vampires have perfect sight, have I never told you?"

"Well there must be something wrong with yours because I look a mess."

"That's your opinion, but I think you look ravishing."

"I'm in no mood to argue right now. I need to go and take a human minute and try and make myself look decent." I said as I looked around to make sure I'd packed my bag already "Charlie's left already right?" I asked before I made my way to the bathroom.

"He left twenty minutes ago." Edward informed me.

"Ok. Well, just do whatever you want whilst I'm showering. I'll try not to be too long."

I ran into the bathroom and hoped that there was enough hot water left to have a decent shower. I pulled the curtain and twisted the hot tap and tested the water to make sure it was at least lukewarm.

"OW!" I cursed as the water burnt my skin.

"Bella?" I heard a concerned voice from outside the door. "Are you ok? You haven't hurt yourself have you?"

"I'm fine." I replied as I quickly turned the cold tap on to get it to the temperature I liked.

"What happened?" he asked outside of the door as I stripped off my night-time attire and got into the shower.

"I burnt myself on the water. It's nothing serious." I called back over the sound of the gushing water.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I shouted wishing that I wasn't so accident prone. That was half of the reason Edward was so protective of me, I didn't like to be a burden all the time.

I washed my hair and my body and I got out of the shower feeling refreshed. I grabbed two towels from the rack and wrapped one around my body and the other I used to rustle my hair to stop it from dripping everywhere.

I opened the door and walked back into my room to find him reading from my copy of Othello.

It wasn't one of my favourite Shakespeare plays but we had to study it for English.

"She loved me for the dangers I had passed," He read aloud to me "And I loved her, that she did pity them."

"That's Othello's speech about how he and Desdemona fell in love." I said as a dragged a brush through my moist hair.

"I can't help but think we fell in love that way." He said as he put the play down on the bed and started walking over to me.

"I think that you're taking Jasper's comparison a little too seriously." I replied feeling his hands rest on my bare shoulders.

"Maybe I am..." he said dreamily as he lent forward and kissed my exposed collar bone. "You do smell exquisite, more floral than usual."

"Blame the shampoo." I was only now realising how naked I felt. There was only a towel wrapped round me to keep myself decent, I wondered if Edward had sussed this out yet.

"I don't think it is. How's your burn anyway?"

"It's nothing." I told him as I thrust out my arm which had a little pink blob where I'd burnt my wrist. My other hand held the towel at the top of my torso to stop it from falling down.

I wasn't quite ready yet to let Edward see me naked. I started to blush at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked noticing the blush that was starting to colour my cheeks.

"I'm thinking about how late we're going to be if I don't get a wriggle on." I replied hastily as I ushered him out of my room so I could get dressed.

"No you weren't." He managed to squeeze in before I shut my door.

I towelled myself down so that I was dry and grabbed the clothes I'd left on the dresser last night. Once I was clothed I switched on my hairdryer to maximum power and my hair was dry in no time.

I opened the door and found Edward leaning against my doorframe.

"Ready to go?" he asked as his topaz eyes seemed to glitter. I didn't like how innocent he looked, it made me suspect he was up to something.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my..." I paused as I looked around for my bag.

"It's in the car already."

"But...how?" I asked utterly perplexed.

"Whilst you were drying your hair I popped in and grabbed your bag to save some time."

"You what?" I asked incredulous. He could've walked in whilst I was naked! But then I remembered how much a gentleman he was, he wouldn't do a thing like that.

"You said that you were thinking about how late we were going to be, so I was just helping you out."

"You should ask next time." I growled as I walked down the stairs.

"You should tell me what you were really thinking."

"You don't need to know everything I think."

"I do. That's what's so frustrating about not being able to read your mind."

"Can we just get to school?" I asked as we approached the shiny silver Volvo.

He sped down the roads as usual whilst I worried about how much over the speed limit we were going. Nevertheless, we still got to the school gates with time to spare.

As we drove into the car park I could see people crowding round a car. I laughed thinking that just the year before everyone had been in awe of Rosalie's red BMW.

Obviously someone had gone and got a new car, so excitement from the students (mainly the boys) was inevitable.

Edward and I got out the car and I heard someone shouting our names.

"Edward! Bella!"

It wasn't a familiar voice, but instinctively I looked over in the direction on the crowd.

He jogged towards us and I saw Edward start to scowl again. He wasn't wrong when he said that Finley would enrol today.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was surrounded by people when I arrived; I think they want to know the car more than they do me." He laughed. His laughter sounded lyrical, it sent warmth throughout my body even though the weather was cold. It seemed I was warming to him more than Edward.

"What car have you got?" I asked as I tried to make conversation. I couldn't see what it was due to the swelling crowd around it.

"A Ford Mustang." He shrugged as if his car were something common. From my knowledge of cars I knew it wasn't one you could buy on the cheap. It had to be a pretty expensive car to have that many people surrounding it.

Just like the Cullen's, Finley's family had obviously invested their money well.

"I don't know what that looks like." I admitted as I saw Edward shoot a mutinous glare in my direction.

"I'll have to show you when everyone gets to class." Finley offered with the smile he had given me yesterday. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile was like Jacob's. It was infectious.

"You don't have to." I said quickly as I tried to have a neutral look on my face. In the corner of my eye I saw that Edward's gaze grew even more livid. "Don't you need to see Mrs. Cope and get your timetable?" I asked subtly trying to get rid of him, I felt bad but it was needed when Edward was acting like this.

"I got it already. I was here kinda early. I was hoping I'd bump into you two." He confessed as he gave Edward a quick glance before looking back into my eyes.

"I got up late." Was all I could answer before the bell rang to show that the school day had commenced.

"What have you got first?" he asked hopefully.

"Er...Biology."

"Shoot. I have French." He said as he cast his eyes to his timetable. "Oh well. Maybe I'll see you at break. I saw Alice and Jasper somewhere around here, maybe they've got French with me."

I gave a half-hearted smile and watched him walk away from us towards building three.

"I told you didn't I?" Edward started as he stared at Finley as intently as the night before.

"I know you told me. But you didn't need to look at him in that way." I chastised him. "It's hard enough to face people in a new school without someone you know acting like you're the plague."

"I told you last night. I don't like him."

"And I asked you last night, are you jealous of him?"

"No I'm not."

"So what's your problem then?"

Edward stood in silence defeated by my argument and made his way towards the Biology lab.

"Give him a break will you?" I pleaded for the vampire I hardly knew. "He knows I'm in a relationship with you. Finley would have to be Jacob if he thought anything would happen between him and me."

"Fine. I get your point." He replied shortly. "I'll try and be nicer to him. But if he thinks of you in that way again I'm..."

"Going to ignore it." I cut in. "If you can do it for Mike, Tyler and Eric I can't see why you can't do it for him."

"Come on we're late." He said as he took my hand and hurried me towards the labs.

I'd hoped then that Edward had listened to me and was going to ignore Finley's thoughts.

Instead he listened in but didn't tell me about them.

That was the second stage of the jealousy.

**You likie? Review Please! They mean love!**

**Also gots another poll on my profile if you want to take a look. I will be very interested in the outcome :D**


	4. Finley's First Day Part II

Finley's First Day (Part II)

**For those who love Finley here is a conversation about his life! Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

When lunch started I walked into the cafeteria with a sense of unease. I knew Finley would be sitting with us but I was hoping that Edward would act a little more civil towards him than he had done this morning.

"Look who I found!" he called over when he spotted us walking over.

I saw Alice give a grin and Jasper had his eyes locked on Edward as if he were trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Did you guys have French together?" I asked as I look the seat next to Alice, Edward took the seat next to me.

"No. But some girl called Lauren came and sat next to me though." He replied with a smile on his face.

I looked at the Cullen's with a shocked expression. Humans didn't usually warm to vampires, so why an earth was Lauren of all people cosying up to Finley in the middle of French?

"Can I ask what you brought over from being human?" I enquired, desperate to know why he was so approachable.

"Mary says I must've brought over my charisma. It seems that I'm approachable to anyone, human or vampire."

So that was why. Finley definitely had charisma by the bucket load; however, it seemed that Edward was immune to it.

"That makes sense." I agreed.

"Your sister is returning tonight." Alice informed him as she casually spun an apple on her tray.

"How do you know that?" Finley asked, his face torn between awe and scepticism.

"I see decisions regarding the future. I guessed by the flowing black hair and the determination to be back with her family it must've been Guinevere."

"She prefers to be called Gwen. She hates being referred to as her full name, it drives her crazy."

"Do you get driven crazy being called your full name?" I asked unable to help myself. I knew Edward probably thought of me as a traitor but Finley seemed really interesting to me. If only he could get over his first impression of him.

"It doesn't bother me. But I prefer to be called Fin."

"Oh, ok then. Fin it is." I nodded as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Like what fishes use to swim with." Edward stated, his voice oozing in mockery.

Fin seemed to ignore his tone and answered innocently. "Yes, exactly."

I shot a quick and panicked look at Jasper and he had his gaze on Edward again.

"Or like Huckleberry _Finn_." Edward emphasised as he obviously tried to wind him up.

"I think you got it." Fin replied uneasily seeing Edward's plan.

I felt uneasy too, my boyfriend was acting like a child who thinks they're smarter than the rest of the class. It didn't suit him one bit.

I tried to nudge Edward with my elbow but I was the one who came off worse. I tried to covertly rub my throbbing elbow and act like nothing had just happened, but Alice had caught a glimpse of me.

"Edward, Jasper and I need to have a chat with you." She said suddenly as she stood up.

"What about?" he asked confused, he wasn't certain as to why they needed to talk.

"Yeah, what about?" Jasper asked equally confused.

I knew that for my sake Alice was going to have a serious chat with Edward out of my earshot, and Jasper had to be involved for moral support.

"Come on." She ordered hastily as both of them stood to join her. "Catch you in a bit Bella." She winked at me and started walking away from our table.

Edward kissed me lightly and turned to join her whilst Jasper just shrugged and walked after them.

"What's going on with them?" Fin asked as he too watched them walk away.

"I think Alice is going to teach Edward some etiquette." I replied as I found myself looking into his buttercup eyes again. "What's the deal with your eyes?" I asked without thinking.

"I'm not sure really. I think its part of my charisma power. Most people can't stop staring into them, and most of the time I can get anything I want when they're looking into them. It's like hypnosis...but not, if you get what I mean."

"I have to say they are very beautiful." I admitted.

"Just like you are."

"Now Fin, none of this." I warned him as I nipped his infatuation in the bud. "Edward is my boyfriend and I love him with my heart and soul. Nothing will change that."

"I was only telling you that you're beautiful Bella." He replied taken aback. "I'm not assuming that you're gonna drop Edward like a hat and come running into my arms. I knew from the second I saw you two together that your bond with each other was unbreakable. I don't fancy trying to break it, and I wouldn't want to either. Edward is very protective; I can see that from the way he glares at me all the time, he would fight for you till the death and I don't want to die anytime soon. But I just don't see why me telling you that you're beautiful immediately means I'm gonna make a move on you. Maybe it's just the modern world for me; it was much easier back in my day."

"I'm sorry about my stupid outburst." I apologised feeling ashamed, "It's just Edward saw what you were thinking last night and he assumes you want to take me away from him. I was only setting the record straight just in case you thought there was a possibility. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded afraid that he was now going to hate me.

Luckily he didn't seem too offended anymore, I saw him smile at me and I knew I was forgiven.

With my confidence built back up I asked, "What year were you born?"

"1880. The same day as Tod Browning. July twelfth."

"Isn't he dead now?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I was born on the same day as someone who became famous. Do you know what he's famous for?"

"No."

"Have you never seen Freaks?"

"Erm, no."

"It's a horror classic! I went to see it the year it was released. It was rather controversial at the time."

"And how old were you then?"

"The same age I am now."

"And how old is that?"

"Eighteen."

"This is going to be an awkward question but..." I hesitated. I knew from previous experience that none of the Cullen's really liked to talk about their change from human to vampire. I only knew of Edward's, Carlisle's and Alice's. No one else had volunteered their stories. But each one I had found as interesting as the other.

"But..." He probed.

"How did you change into a vampire? I mean your twin sister Gwen is one as well. How did that happen?"

"Ah. That conversation. It's usually brought up on the third or fourth lunch. Not the first."

"I'm sorry; you don't have to talk about it. I shouldn't have asked." I apologised feeling as if I'd poked my nose too far into his business.

"I don't mind talking about it. It's simpler than Gwen's."

"You two didn't get bitten at the same time?" I asked in awe.

"No. She was bitten first. I didn't see her for about a year or so. My real mother, her name was Eliza, she was heartbroken when she wasn't in her bed that morning. My father had died two years before and Gwen going missing just about broke her heart into a million pieces. She drank herself to death in the end. It was very devastating to see her in that state every day, it made me want to throw myself off of a bridge because I was a constant reminder of what she'd lost."

I reached across the table and took his hand in comfort, it was ice cold like the rest of the Cullen's but somehow I was expecting something different from him, just like his eyes. When he was ready to continue I took my hand away.

"Anyway, once she'd died I had to sell the house because I couldn't afford it singlehandedly. By chance Gwen was back in town and she pounced on me whilst I went into the woods to find some food. She bit me here, on the neck and went in for the kill, but she realised somehow in the haze of hunger that it was me and she stopped herself. She doesn't know how she did it, the newborns can't control their thirst in the first three years, but she says it was her love for me that stopped her from killing me. In my pre-transforming state she took me further into the woods where she'd been living in an abandoned cottage. She stood by me throughout the whole three days, telling me that I was going to be ok, that I was going to be a new person once the pain stopped. When it finished we decided to run away and try and find more of our kind. We were both newborns and Gwen told me that she hated killing humans but she wasn't strong enough to control her habits. We searched far and wide and finally found Mary and George in Ireland in 1905. We all travelled back to America in 1906 and they brought a place in Alaska and taught us self control. We thank them every day for putting with up us and being as patient as saints whilst training us. Gwen found it harder to find her self control in the first few years, but that's because she'd been drinking human blood for a longer time than I had." He sat in silence probably reminiscing about the past and I was taken aback about how easily he could talk about it all.

"I think that's everything." He concluded as he looked at my shocked face.

"Well that was..."

"You can't find words for it can you?" He asked as his eyes shone in pleasure.

"No."

"The Cullen's are coming back now. Edward isn't too happy about their chat by the looks of it."

"I apologise for my brother's bad behaviour." Alice informed Fin as they approached the table; she shot a fiery look in Edward's direction.

"It's no problem. It's my fault." He told Alice as he turned to face Edward, "I shouldn't have been thinking about Bella in that way Edward. I hope you can forgive me. I hope your first impression of me can be erased."

"No. Forgive me; I'm the one who let it get to me. I shouldn't have let my jealously get in the way." Edward replied almost sincerely.

I could tell that it was killing him inside to be apologising, however I knew that Alice must've had something on him to make him apologise and make it look good.

"No harm done." Fin replied with his nicest smile. "I gotta go to calculus, but I'll catch you at the end of the day." He informed us all as he packed up his bag and left the cafeteria. "It was nice talking with you Bella."

"The pleasure was all mine." I smiled back at him.

I wondered how Edward could not be affected by that smile. It made me want to like him even though I already did. If I were him I would've put all of that behind me after seeing Fin's smile.

It seemed I was the only one with that notion.

"What did you talk about whilst we were gone?" Edward asked casually.

"Mainly about him. I wanted to learn some stuff about his life. You know he's older than you! He was born in 1880 and the same day as Tod Browning!"

"Tod Browning the director?"

"Yeah, he did a film called Freaks or something." I replied as I tried to remember if my information had been correct.

"Is that all you talked about?"

"We talked about his change as well. It was...well I don't have the words for it, but it was his sister was the one who bit him!"

"Did you mention me by any chance?"

"Yes."

"You told him I heard his thoughts didn't you?"

"Yes. Why's that a problem?"

"Because I don't want him knowing that I can listen to his thoughts! He'll probably try and block me out now."

"What is wrong with you? He apologised like a proper gentleman and all you can worry about is the fact he knows your power now?"

I'd forgotten that Alice and Jasper were still here waiting for us to go to gym.

"As much as I agree with you Bella I think it's time to go." She told me as she grabbed my arm and led me towards the changing rooms at a fast pace.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked as I was being pulled along against my will. Coincidentally I was being pulled along to a lesson that I had to participate in against my will.

"I already told Edward off big time, I don't think he needs to be told off anymore. He's just worried about you Bella. He doesn't want to lose you."

"He's never going to lose me." I laughed, "But I don't appreciate him talking about Fin in that way. There's no competition there. Fin knows we can only be friends and ironically that's all he wants to be too."

"Ok, that's great, but just lay off Edward a bit. I think he's a bit upset now, all the women in his life seem to be yelling at him."

"What's he done to Rosalie and Esme?"

"With Esme he can do no wrong. It's just he and Rosalie have been arguing about the usual."

"What's the usual?"

"Your transformation."

"But I thought they were on the same side."

"Edward's beginning to accept the terms, but Rosalie thinks he should fight harder against it."

"Oh."

We stopped talking about it once we entered the changing rooms and gym was normal as usual. I nearly stumbled over and smacked Jasper over the head with a badminton racket but Edward caught me with ease.

"Careful, love." He whispered into my ear and I started to suspect that he was cooling down.

When Fin wasn't here Edward was back to normal.

The class ended and I was glad to be getting home. Today had been a long day and I wanted to spend the night with Edward trying to make him feel loved by me again.

We approached the car park and found Fin in his car already.

"See you tomorrow." He waved before leaving in his red Ford Mustang.

I could see Lauren glaring at me from across the car park; I took no notice whilst I put my bag in the boot of Edward's Volvo. I had the man I wanted. She could have Fin, there was no problem there.

"Did he tell you where they're living?" Edward asked me out of the blue.

"No. It didn't come up in the conversation." I replied cautiously. "Anything else you want to ask about him?"

"No. I'm fine for now."

"You know that no one would be able to take me away from you, don't you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I think I do."

"You know you do."

I kissed his lips lightly before I got carried away and forgot to breathe again. He just smiled as he unwrapped my arms and kissed my cheek.

I hoped that the kiss had been my way of saying sorry for shouting at him earlier.

I got in the car and was sure that we'd be fine for the rest of the day, so long as Fin didn't show up and darken Edward's mood again then the rest of the night was going to be uneventful.

It seemed I was right, nothing did happen except for the arrival of Gwen, but I didn't need to worry about that until tomorrow.

**You likie? Tell me what you think. You should know by now that reviews (equals) loves!**

**And vote on the poll! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**


	5. Gwen

Gwen

**I've updated at the request of xxKeelinxx, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

My day started out normally, I woke up lying next to a God as usual, I got ready, we left for school, and we pulled up to school.

That was the extent of normality. It started to get abnormal as soon as we got out the car to meet Fin and his sister Gwen.

Alice was right on the money in her description of her yesterday. Gwen was tall with long midnight black hair that reached her waist. She had warm honey coloured eyes and an infectious smile just like her brother. I couldn't help but like her straight away.

"Hey Bella. Edward." Fin greeted cheerily. "This is my sister Gwen." He said gesturing in her direction.

"Hey Fin." I replied as I looked over to his twin, "it's nice to meet you Gwen."

"So you're Bella." She said in a silky voice as she fixed her eyes on me, "Fin just won't shut up about you at home; I said to him if he liked you so much he should bite you and get it over and done with." She smiled at me lightly, "Then he informed me about you..." she turned to Edward.

"Bella won't become a vampire anytime soon." Edward replied stonily.

"Fin informed me of your motives. But how are you going to make this work out? You can't leave her human. It's too dangerous." She argued.

"Did you put her up to this?" Edward shot at Fin.

"No I didn't put her up to this. Sadly, I don't control what comes out of my sister's mouth. She's loose cannon." He replied nudging her in the ribs.

"I'm only informing you of everyone's opinions." Gwen told Edward innocently.

"How do you know of everyone's opinions?" he asked her.

"I visited your house last night whilst you were at Bella's, just to introduce myself to your family. To the point, I have the ability to sense strong opinions and what they're about, well most of the time, sometimes it gets a little conflicted."

"So when you walked into my house last night, you felt that everyone wants Bella to become one of us?"

"Not immediately. She was brought into conversation at one point and the issue cropped up and I felt the opinions. The only other member of your family against it is your sister Rosalie."

"I know that." He replied irritably.

"I'm only telling you what I found out."

"Come on Bella." Edward said as he took my arm and led me towards Spanish. "We're late for class."

"Erm, see you guys later!" I called out to the twins as I watched them go in a different direction.

"I can't believe her!" Edward exploded. "She's only been here two minutes and she thinks she knows everything about our situation, it makes my blood boil."

"She's a little opinionated, that's only because of her power." I argued in Gwen's favour.

I was astounded that she hardly knew me and yet she was fighting in union with the rest of the Cullen's to get me changed. It made me feel elated and it made Edward even crankier than yesterday.

I was in for a long day.

But to my surprise the classes flew by and before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

The Cullen table had now gone back to its original figure since Emmett and Rosalie left because of the new additions of Fin and Gwen.

I sat next to Alice as usual with Edward next to me and Gwen, Jasper and Fin sat on the other side of the table. I was digging into my lunch after feeling ravenous from not eating any breakfast this morning, and Edward sat moodily next to me as the rest of the table talked amongst themselves.

"So where did you come back from?" Jasper asked interestedly.

"I was came back from Denmark; I was visiting a friend of mine who regrettably has a diet of human blood. I knew that Mary and George were moving to Forks so I thought I'd get out of their hair during the moving process. Fin wanted to stay with them and check out the girls." She smiled as Fin ruffled her hair.

"Denmark, eh?" Alice asked "So do you know any Danish then?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm better with my Spanish though. Fin and I spent two years out there when we were in our newborn years."

"Fin told me yesterday that you were separated for a year." I interrupted, "What did you do without him?" I asked as I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"I travelled the world mainly. Met a few vampires, made a few connections. I just flitted about really. I was a freshly turned newborn, I was out of control and I needed help from others. So I travelled far and wide to find help, I met so many people who taught me everything I needed. It helped me when I had to keep Fin under control."

"So what happened to the person who bit you in the first place?" I asked in rapture with her stories.

"It was a bite and run incident. I don't know who they were, although I have a sneaking suspicion of my attacker."

"Who's that then?" Fin interrupted. He obviously hadn't asked her about it in all these years. I started to blush again knowing I'd gone and dug my nose in too deep again.

"You know the ironmonger?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"I think it was his son Antony."

"He did look a little shifty after you went missing." Fin replied as he thought back.

"I think we've had enough of your life story." Edward snapped as silence ensued leaving the table feeling awkward.

"Edward," I said timidly. "I think we should take a walk, get some fresh air." I suggested pulling on his arm to move him out of his seat. "Actually, on second thoughts let's take the rest of the day off; it'll just be me and you."

"I think I need to get away. I'm getting a headache." He replied standing up and walking away not making any contact with our table.

"Sorry." I mouthed to them as I followed him to the car.

They all nodded in understanding and I faced forward to my discontented boyfriend. I took his hand to bring him some comfort and he eased up a little. He looked over at me with sad eyes and I could see he was conflicted with jealously and insecurity.

He couldn't help the way he was around Fin and Gwen but there was something about them he just couldn't like. I understood what he went through but I just couldn't sympathise with him.

"Shall we go to the meadow today?" I volunteered, "We haven't been there in forever. Today's not too bad, it's just cloudy, I don't think it'll rain."

"I'd like to go there." Edward replied with a half smile. "I'm sorry that I've been acting like an unstable mental patient, but I just get a feeling about them. I feel like they're going to take you away from me or do something to you."

"Do you think they're going to change me without your permission?"

"The way Gwen was talking this morning it sent me into panic mode. My family knows the rules, but they don't. They could change you, if you asked."

"I don't want anyone to change me except for you."

"I hope that will always be the case."

"It will. There's no doubt about it."

He brushed my cheek with his palm and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I'm only like this because I love you so much Bella. I want you to stay human for as long as possible, you know that don't you?"

"I know you do, but it's going to happen. Someday soon."

"Don't number your days yet, please." He asked me with begging eyes.

"I won't." I replied as I got in the car. "Yet." I winked.

We drove away to our safe haven, the meadow. For now we could leave all our problems behind us for the time being.

Whilst we were there it was just Edward and Bella time, no one to disturb us and no one to rile Edward up.

It was bliss, for now.

**Reviews (equals) love :)**


	6. Conflicted

Conflicted

**Yes, I know. I'm a bad author for not updating in a while. But turning 18 has it's perks here in the U.K :) Anywho, here is the new chapter!**

**Bella POV**

It had now been a week since Gwen's arrival and still, Edward had not warmed to the twins. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them; they'd tried their hardest to get him to get over his first impressions of them, but he stuck to it like glue.

Nothing they could say or do would change his opinion of them. They would always be his adversaries in his eyes; they were contenders for my happiness although I knew that there was no contest. Edward would always win in my eyes, and sadly he was just too stubborn to understand that.

I woke up on the Thursday morning to find myself looking into a pair of coal black eyes. Any normal human being would've been terrified; I, however, wasn't afraid at all, I just knew that Edward could hold off no longer when it came to 'that time of the fortnight'.

"Good morning." I greeted him with a chaste peck on the lips.

"Careful." He warned me as I watched him slowly try and compose himself. I must've caught Edward off guard when I kissed him. This was a tricky time for him to be around me, and I only made it worse by smelling so appealing. "Now stay still." He now smiled as he handled his urges.

I held my breath and tried to steady my racing heartbeat as his cold lips pressed against mine for a more meaningful good morning kiss. Fire started to flow through my veins and I could feel my restraint quickly ebbing away, before I knew what I was doing I had then thrown myself into it.

I saw Edward's eyes snap open and then widen as he pushed my shoulders gently away before he too lost his self control.

"Bella, please." He said as breathed heavily. Frustrated, I rolled my eyes and inwardly cursed myself for being human. "You'll be the death of me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I am with you." I pouted as I hugged the duvet to my knees.

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek.

"You know how dangerous it is for you just by looking at my eyes." He smiled sombrely as he hugged me to his chest slowly.

"I know." I smiled sadly as I pressed a cheek against his cold skin, "Are you leaving tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight." He sighed as he dropped a kiss on the top of my forehead "And I will miss you every second I'm away," he lifted my chin up so I was looking at him and I could tell he was in serious mode. "But this is for your safety Bella."

"I'm going to miss you too," I replied taking his hands in my own. "But if I wasn't still human then we wouldn't have this problem." I hinted although I knew it was a lost cause.

"Not this again Bella."

"It will be "this again" until I get my way."

"I'm in no mood to argue." He responded tiredly as he rubbed a palm roughly against his face.

"Good, because I know how moody you get when you need to feed." I teased trying to lighten his mood.

"I'm better than when you're on your period." He teased back. I felt my cheeks start to flush and he started to laugh which meant he was back in a good mood.

"I think I need to be getting ready for school." I mumbled as I escaped my room before my face could flush even darker.

Although I was deeply embarrassed, I could feel that I was going to have a good day today.

--

It was the evening and I'd said my goodbyes to Edward at the Cullen mansion earlier on.

I was settling into bed and looked longingly over at my open window, hoping that any second now he'd appear though the curtains and flash me with a dazzling smile.

The clock ticked a couple of seconds by and still no sign of him...It was silly of me to hope really, but I could dream...

"Psst!"

I sat bolt upright and looked towards my open window now angry at myself for leaving it open.

"Bella? You in there?"

I got out of bed and padded over to the window, I looked out to find that there was nothing. I shook my head and came to the conclusion that I'd been hearing voices again; I really needed to stop that habit when Edward wasn't around.

When I turned back to the bed I saw a figure lying casually across it fiddling with a few loose strands.

"You know it's not safe to leave the window wide open at night..."

I nodded speechless and I knew there was no hope of me screaming. I was going to die and I couldn't even defend myself.

"...you never know who could come in."

I spotted another figure sitting in the rocking chair that Edward liked to occupy and I knew for sure that I was going to die, although I wondered who an earth my attackers could be...

"Stop playing around Fin." The figure in the chair laughed. "Can't you see she's scared stiff?"

I breathed out heavily and my knees had stopped knocking together.

It was only Fin and Gwen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella." Fin apologised as he got up and put his arms around me. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just knew how lonely you might feel with Edward leaving you, so Gwen and I decided to keep you company till he comes back."

My vocal chords suddenly started to work as I hugged him back. "Thanks you two."

"It was his idea, not mine." Gwen smiled as she got in on the hug. "I knew that Edward would go ballistic as soon as he looked into Fin's mind on Monday, so I decided to come as back up."

"Why does Fin need back up?" I asked as they both pulled away from me.

"Well if Fin came alone, Edward would assume he wanted to keep you company in a romantic sense. Whereas if I was here I wouldn't really be a romantic situation now, would it?" Gwen explained as she returned to the rocking chair. Fin sat with me on the bed as he looked around committing the four corners of my room to memory.

"That's true." I replied as I looked helplessly at the window. I knew he wouldn't be back tonight but I missed him so much I half believed he would return. "I just wish he'd put this all behind him, I've tried so many times to get him to understand that you won't interfere with the whole vampire thing, but he just won't listen."

"I guess first impressions last a lifetime with Edward then." Fin commented as he saw Gwen's face contort into guilt.

I had a feeling he'd said it to distract both Gwen and I from talking about my previous comment.

"They must do." I replied airily, "but I've never seen him hold a grudge for no reason."

The room went silent and Gwen was looking at her hair whilst Fin decided to look at my walls for the second time.

"I mean, especially with your trait Fin, he should instantly like you, unless he's seen something..."

Still Fin kept glancing at my walls.

"Or Alice has..."

"Alright!" Gwen exclaimed. "Enough with the interrogation."

I smiled with triumph as Fin shot his twin a dirty look. It looked like he hadn't wanted to bring this up till later.

"What do you know?" I asked excitedly.

"Edward's been delving into our heads whilst we've been sitting together at lunch." Gwen explained quickly as if getting it out would unburden her. "Fin's able to think of other things but my mind's been on the same thing since I've met you."

"Which is?"

"The Cullen's have their rules regarding your change..." she paused to let the idea sink in, but I already knew what she was going to say. Edward had warned me beforehand what they were thinking. "...but we don't."

"You'd do that?" I breathed in, "for me?"

"Yes." Fin admitted in a low voice.

My blood pumped rapidly around my body and even I could hear my heartbeat.

Then it all fell into place.

Fin had waited till Edward needed to feed before approaching me about the subject and Gwen had come along just in case Edward caught wind of it, and decided to return home and stop them.

"Has Alice seen this?" I asked shakily as I knew that my life could change for the better right here and now.

"Yes she did." Gwen replied, "She saw it the night I came home."

"You're going to be the one to do it aren't you? I mean, if I say yes"

"Yes it will be."

"That's why Edward disliked you as soon as he met you."

"He saw it in my mind; it was doomed from the beginning."

"How comes he didn't see you planning this yesterday?"

"Fin told me this evening so I couldn't blow the plan. Edward never found out because Fin didn't think about it at lunch yesterday."

"This is unbelievable" I exclaimed as my head started to feel fuzzy. "So if I asked you to change me right this second, you would?"

"Yes, Bella."

"This is all so sudden."

"Its how it's got to be if you want to change right now." Fin told me urgently. "You can be one of us now, or wait until Edward feels like changing you. At least with us you know we're willing to do it when you want to. With him you might be waiting until you're middle-aged."

"I need more time to consider it."

"Well we're here for when you decide." He informed me. "Just get some sleep for now, I'll watch over you."

"As I'm not needed tonight I'm going to go." Gwen said as she made for the window. "I'll see you later Bella, sleep well."

"See you." I replied as I got under the duvet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just in case." I winked as she went out the window.

Fin sat next to me and smiled reassuringly.

"There's no pressure to change. We just want you to know that there are other options."

"I know you do." I smiled back. "But for now I just need to sort this out in my...h-h-head." I yawned.

"If you need to talk I'm here." He said soothingly as he brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

"Goodnight Fin." I replied rolling onto my side.

"Goodnight Bella."

**Reviews (equals) loves!**

**Oh Breaking Dawn tonight for you lot! I have to wait till Monday :( so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tell me anything about it until you know it is safe.**

**Happy reading to you all (and you're all uber lucky and i'm so jealous right now)**


	7. Uh Oh

Uh Oh

**I know, I'm a horrible person for making you wait this long for this chapter. I'll have to admit that i've had a bit of writers block with this story, but the block has been removed and a couple more chapters will be written so i can end my 2nd full length story.**

**It's a total Bella/Edward chapter which you will be happy with :)**

**Also, the start of this chapter is similar to the prologue. Before you say anything, that was the intention, i'm not trying to recycle a chapter i've already written, it will be all made clear to you once you've finished reading.**

**Hope you likie.**

**Bella POV**

The rain was crashing down harder than it ever had since I'd lived in Forks, yet I was standing in it, getting soaked to the bone without a care in the world.

I had no idea why I was there, but I knew I was waiting for something. This place was important, why else would I be standing here in the thunderous rain? But in my haze of confusion I couldn't fathom why this place would be so special. I recognised where I was, I was standing in a field that was a little way out from where I lived, it was just grass and trees, the usual greenery that covered Forks like a blanket.

Over the rain I saw movement from within the trees. My first conclusion was that it must be an animal trying to shelter from the weather, but as my brain slowly sped up I realised it could only be one thing. This was what I was waiting for; whatever was in those trees was going to change my life.

I wandered over to the lip of the trees and a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me forward.

I looked into the sunshine yellow eyes of my attacker and I was taken aback when I realised who it was.

"Bella, it's time." He smiled soberly as he scanned the forest quickly.

"I'm not ready!" I wanted to scream, but my voice box wouldn't work. "Edward isn't here!" I tried to plead.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we can't wait any longer."

He leant towards my neck and placed his lips against my skin. I closed my eyes in fear as I felt his teeth graze my flesh for a millisecond. When I expected the bite to come, I felt a jolt of pain as I was knocked to the ground. All I felt was the throbbing pain that immersed my whole body, I daren't open my eyes in fear of what I might see. I was surprised to feel that the pain was not just in my neck, it covered me from head to toe. I had expected to feel the burning fire that I had experienced when James bit my hand two years ago, but I just felt a normal kind of pain, a human kind of pain.

I rolled over so I was on my front, and slowly opened my eyes, searching for Fin, wanting to know why he'd had a change of heart at the last minute. I scanned between the trees quickly and started to walk unsteadily towards the clearing, only slightly aware that I was about to get soaked by the rain again.

As I got closer to my destination I saw two white blurs about twenty yards away and I knew something was wrong. I knew I was in danger and Fin must've gone to stop whatever threatened my life.

That had to be the only reason he left me.

I saw a body flying toward me in what seemed slow motion, and I managed to run out of the way in time. There was a shatter of wood against something heavy and I found Fin picking himself up to go back and fight.

"What are you doing?" I asked mutedly in shock.

He looked at me with scared eyes and informed me,

"Edward's here. You need to leave Bella. He found out."

I shook my head and went to grab his muscular arm to make him stay, but he was already gone from my side back to his scrap with Edward.

"Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the rain lashed down and lightning threatened to strike the skies. My command didn't work because my voice didn't work.

I hoped desperately that Alice or Gwen were on their way to stop their brothers from brawling, but the rain fell harder, and the fighting got worse as the gut wrenching seconds ticked past.

I came to the conclusion that no one was coming to stop it, we three were alone and it was all because of me.

I looked on hopelessly as they fought, wishing I could do something, anything to make them stop. I couldn't watch them do this to each other, but strangely I was mesmerised by the blur unable to take my eyes away. If only I was a newborn vampire, I kept thinking, I could stop the dispute easily. But the reality was that I was a still weak human; I was as fragile as glass when it came to the male vampires' unstoppable strength. I'd be the one getting hurt in the middle of it all, their skin wouldn't even be harmed from my weak effort.

That's when the idea struck me; I had to do what I did when Victoria attacked us. I had to sacrifice myself just like the third wife in Billy Black's story. I didn't even need to think about it twice, it was as simple as last time. If I was the one to put myself in danger, it would stop them fighting each other and unite them in the act of stopping me. My plan was foolproof.

As I closed my eyes once again, I ran towards them, bracing myself for the collision.

All that ran through my head was "please don't let Edward kill Fin. Or vice-versa."

I sprinted faster than ever, the adrenaline coursing through me, making me run faster then I ever had in my life. I knewing I was getting closer to my target, it had to be a matter of seconds now. I opened my eyes to see whether I'd caught their attention yet, and saw that I was right in my predicition.

The wind whipped at my hair and somehow I managed to trip over my own feet, now flying face first into them.

I felt myself fall slowly, and my head collided with someone's foot, pain exploded against my head...

I woke with start.

I blinked several times and my head throbbed in pain. My room was covered in darkness, and realised my breathing was ragged. As my body slowly woke itself up I realised I was leaning against something cold and solid, that was what I'd hit my head against.

It could only be one thing, Edward.

He brushed my hair calmly and hummed a soothing tune into my ear. My breathing slowed down and I started to ease up. I was safe; I didn't need to stop the fight anymore because there wasn't one.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me softly, yet there was something different about his voice that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I'm fine. It was just a silly nightmare." I replied now on edge. At this point I was glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts otherwise it really would start the fight I'd just dreamed about.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I don't want to dwell on it." I told him hesitantly as I took my arms away from his torso.

"You sounded worried." He said abruptly as I froze in my sitting position.

"When?" I asked slowly.

"When you were dreaming. You said you weren't ready and that I wasn't there. What weren't you ready for?"

I decided to bite the bullet and tell the truth, well some of it.

"I was dreaming about being changed by Alice, and you weren't there. I couldn't change without you there; you have to be the one to do it. That's the deal." I lied fluidly, hoping that I sounded convincing enough.

"Oh, well if that's the truth."

I looked at his face in the darkness and I saw it was pained with disappointment, I knew right there and then he knew I had lied.

"Edward I..." I began but he silenced me with a cracking voice.

"He was here last night. He was lying in this bed with you whilst I was away. I can smell it. I smell it in the air, I smell it against the sheets. He stayed the night didn't he?"

"Edward, he..."

"Did he want to change you?"

"No."

"His sister then." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah Gwen offered, but I said no..." I explained, "It has to be you, you know it has. No one else can do it."

"Did you consider their offer?" He asked, with a note of hesitation.

I knew he was desperate for me to say no, so he could know that even though his worst fear had been confirmed, I hadn't strayed away from him, that I'd held to our agreement. He wanted to know that I'd been resolute in my decision; he wanted to ease up so badly, he wanted to be able to lie back and laugh at his jealousy like I had been doing.

My heart broke when I knew I couldn't give him the answer he wanted so badly. I'd lied to him once tonight, I couldn't do it again.

"I did." I replied so ashamed of myself.

Now it was his turn to turn rigid. I went to touch him but thought twice about it. He was obviously disgusted with me. He hadn't replied in over a minute.

"Edward, say something please." I begged.

"I don't think I have anything to say. They did exactly what I said they would, and then you betrayed me by considering their offer."

"I've been waiting three years for you to change me, and you wonder why I considered it?"

"You don't know how hard it is for me to even think about it, Bella. I could kill you! And that's just for starters!"

"So why not let them do it?" I asked him frustrated. I hated the excuse he always gave me. If he loved me enough he wouldn't kill me. And I knew he loved me enough to stop, so really I didn't see a problem. He just didn't have enough faith in himself.

"Let them do it then." He replied heatedly. "But don't expect me to be there when you're a newborn."

I gasped as I felt my heart freeze over with anguish.

"You don't mean that." I breathed out raggedly.

"I think I do." He replied sadly.

He left my side and disappeared out of my window into the night. I fixed my gaze onto the window, trying to telepathically tell him to come back, but I knew it wouldn't work. Our relationship had been broken, and I didn't know how to mend it.

I lowered my gaze and watched my tears fell thick and fast onto my pillow, saturating it with water. I cried quietly into my wet pillow and finally fell back to sleep.

The memory of Edward walking away into the forest, leaked into my dream and stretched it out so I had to endure the agony even longer whilst I slept.

I'd made the wrong choice and now I was paying for it.

--

Edward ran through the trees as fast as he could, trying to push out the sound of Bella's crying as it burned his ears with pain.

He himself was trying so hard not to dry sob as he felt a burning agony radiate throughout his body.

She'd gone behind his back and considered becoming a creature of the night, without talking about it to him. They were a couple; they were supposed to talk about things like this, well about her change especially.

He'd made himself clear about the arrangement with her. He would do it, but she'd have to be patient and wait. He didn't feel strong enough yet, he couldn't trust himself with her blood. He couldn't be certain that he wouldn't suck her dry, because if he did, he'd be the one responsible for her death. He'd become an even worse monster than he already was, he would've killed the love of his life because he hadn't been strong enough. He shivered at the thought.

As he approached home, it hurt him even more to know that it was Finley and his sister who she'd considered it with. Who were they to come barging in and change Bella because they thought it was the right thing to do? Hatred swam through his veins and he desperately wanted to find Finley and tear him to shreds first before he killed the sister also.

But he thought against it. Bella would never forgive him if he did kill the irksome vampire and his obnoxious sister.

Because whatever had happened with them, he still loved Bella and wanted to protect her and keep her happy.

Whatever his emotions were right now, he knew what he'd said to her was cruel and hurtful. If she did change then he had to be there whether he approved or not. She was the one he wanted to spend eternity with and he was hurting so much right now from hurting her it was unfathomable.

He spun round in a perfect motion and made his way back to Bella's window so he could watch over her.

Even though he didn't want to apologise yet, he still wanted to watch over her because it made him feel at ease.

This argument was stupid, he concluded. If she wanted to change he couldn't stop her, all he could do now was be supportive and try and not let his dislike of the Jordan siblings get in the way anymore.

He was going to resolve this all first thing in the morning.

The break in their relationship had to be mended.

**Reviews (equals) loves!**

**Also I've decided Fin's clan is going to be called the Jordan clan, just in case you were wondering.**

**Sorry again for making you wait so long!**


End file.
